This invention relates to computing devices and more particularly, computing devices to be used underwater. Various specialize devices exist for assisting scuba divers. However these devices are not integrated into a single electronic unit. There are dive computers to assist a diver by calculating and displaying information such as water depth, water temperature and time-at-depth. There other devices to help capture digital images under water. Typically, these devices are individual devices that must be carried separately by a diver which can be cumbersome. For scuba diving to be safe, efficient, and enjoyable, an integrated self-contained electronic device to assist scuba divers is needed.